Under the Orange Moonlight
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor and Donna get clean up after a ceremony on a different planet.


**Title: Under the Orange Moonlight**

**Author: flydye8**

**Rating: R**

**Pairing: Donna/Doctor 10th**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them I never will no matter how much I want to.**

**Summary: The Doctor and Donna clean up after participating in ceremony on the planet they were visiting.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna approached the outdoor bathing houses, laughing, trying desperately to remove the dripping mud from their faces just like everyone else waiting in the same line; an alien moon shining down giving them their only source of light.<p>

Reaching up Donna pulled a gob of mud from the back of her head and giggled, "Now Doctor are you sure it was necessary to get mud in my hair too?"

"Of course, the ceremony wouldn't be successful unless all of the occupants were completely covered. Their Ground Goddess , according to legend, has such fair skin that she must wear a layer of mud to be able to enter the lair of the Sun God to procreate, if she doesn't then the fertility of the planet will fail because she will wither and die."

Donna smiled, "Why do you love attending procreation ceremonies so much?"

Bringing a mud covered hand up to his head, adding more mud to his already messy hair, he shuffled nervously, "Well you see I don't attend them with anyone…What I am trying to say is…"

Donna interrupted his stammering, "Come on spaceman it is our turn." grabbing his muddy hand with hers she lead them into the building,

Allowing Donna to drag him inside, he breathed a sigh of relief, he wanted to tell her that he never attended these types of ceremonies until she came into his life, he never had a desire to until now.

Walking into the main chambers of the room, Donna looked around in awe at the beauty that surrounded her. The main room looked like a forest with many different of flowers sprouting along the edge of the path. A dirt path led the way to a large waterfall, the top of it almost touching the glass ceiling. The light of the orange moon to reflexed within pool of water at the bottom of the waterfall giving the room a dreamlike atmosphere.

"Oh Doctor this is beautiful." Donna whispered so not to disturb the serene setting.

The Doctor was just as amazed as Donna and replied, "I have never seen such beauty."

"What do you mean? Haven't you been in here before?"

"Nope I have never been in here. I usually washed up in the TARDIS after the mudslinging is finished." He replied smiling, and then started to laugh when he saw Donna's astonished face.

Before she could respond, a young woman approached them, "Good Day Lord and Lady, the falls of the blessed union is ready for you, it seems you two are to be honored by the God and Goddess themselves tonight because the moon is shining directly on the water."

The woman started to walk away when Donna stopped her, "I am sorry but isn't there a place more private to clean up?"

Aghast, the woman replied, "No my Lady everyone cleans under the falls don't you want the union of our God and Goddess can be fruitful"

Donna was about to protest again when the Doctor pulled her to his side, wrapping his arm around her torso, he nodded his thanks to the hostess, "Of course we want the union to be very fruitful, thank you."

He watched until the hostess departed the room then turned to Donna, "Our time is limited so let us get cleaned up." He stated as he started to remove his soiled clothes.

Crossing her arms, Donna looked at the Doctor in disbelief, "Hold on spaceman. Are we cleaning up together?"

Pulling at his tie the Doctor lifted it over his head then took a step closer to Donna, "Come on Donna we have been through so much together, I would think that you would be okay bathing with me. Besides it is not like we will be completely naked. It will be, like we are wearing swimsuits, but in your case a fancy swimsuit."

Bringing her arms to her side she started to undress, "Okay, but only to our undergarments and nothing more but you need to go first. Wait hold on how do you know my underwear is fancy?

Ignoring her question he turned away, dropped his pants, and started to walk toward the waterfall. Stepping in the water he called back over his shoulder before diving into beneath the surface, "Oh Donna the water is lovely. You are going to love it."

Shaking her head in exasperation, she bent down to remove her shoes, reaching for her pants she watched the Doctor's head came to the surface.

Seeing him swim gracefully toward the falling water, she smiled, even with all the beauty surrounding her. The Doctor swimming had to be the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

When he pulled up onto the rocks and gingerly walked to the cascade of water she held her breath, 'Oh my God he is so handsome'.

So entranced by the Doctor image she didn't hear his voice calling to her, "Come on Donna."

Shaking her head, to clear her mind, she walked to the edge of the pool in her undergarments and dived in. The feeling of the water passing over her skin was heavenly. Emerging back to the surface she looked up and saw the Doctor's hand being held out to her, grabbing it she arose gracefully from the water.

The Doctor, for a moment lost all ability to think, he felt a tingle sensations move from the tips of his fingers to the core of his body. His breath hitched as the orange moonlight illuminated Donna's ginger hair, she seemed to be on fire, "Come on Donna the falls are so much fun."

Holding on to him, Donna walked with his assistance, over the slippery rocks. Arriving at the waterfall, he turned and faced her, pulling her into his body he held her close as the water cascaded down their backs.

"So what do you think?" he asked close to her ear so she could hear him over the sound of the water.

Feeling the water massage her sore muscles from the mud fight they recently attended she sighed, "I am in heaven."

Smiling down at her he turned her around so her back was against his chest and started to wash the mud from her hair. Donna closed her eyes, as she felt the Doctor's hands gently remove all the mud from her long tresses. Feeling him lift her hair up, she noticed him removing the mud from underneath as well.

When he was finished he placed her now mud free hair to one side of her neck and leaned closer his hands barely touching her skin, she felt his breath caress her like a kiss as he spoke, "I never came here with anyone before."

Breathlessly Donna replied, "Why?"

Pulling Donna closer to him so her body was flush against his he kissed her neck, "Because no one has touched my hearts like you have."

Opening her eyes she faced him, "What are you telling me?"

"I think you know what I am telling you."

Closing her eyes in disbelief as she grabbed his shoulders for support, "Doctor, please don't toy with me. I have had enough blokes do that to me in the past. Please, just tell me."

Bringing his hands up to her face he cradled her and kissed each closed eyelid, pulling back he saw her eyes open up, watching them brim with tears he pulled her into a tight hug, "I am telling you that I love you, and I promise I will never toy with you."

Allowing the tears to fall and mingle with the water on his chest, Donna's heart leapt for joy, "I have wanted to hear those words from you for so long and I can't believe that I just heard them."

Bending down the Doctor engulfed her lips with a passionate kiss, pulling back Donna smiled, "I love you my spaceman."

Under the orange moonlight on a planet very far away Donna grabbed the Doctor's head and brought his lips to hers sealing their confessions of love. Hope for a brighter future rising in her chest.


End file.
